Angelica Calls Sarah Crewe A Crybaby During The Good Dinosaur/Clobbered By Ike
Part 1: Angelica makes fun of Sarah Crewe during The Good Dinosaur (GoAnimate City, USA, August 16, 2018, 6:30 PM. It was a peaceful evening. The girl monsters are watching The Good Dinosaur. However, Angelica was not behaving.) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of The Good Dinosaur, Alro’s Father fate) (Sarah Crewe starts sniffling as her eyes filled up with dragon tears and it made Angelica happy) Angelica: Ha! (10x) Sarah, due to being sad over Alro’s Father’s death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (4x) [Angelica began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Sarah Crewe in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark.] Angelica: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of fire you are, whimpering like a dragon. Angelica and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Angelixa: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Angelica and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! [Unable to hold in the tears, Sarah Crewe began to cry and sob even ultra mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic tsunami of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, hurting over 60,000 people, injuring over 10,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives] [Cut to Richard Belmont in a black background with flames] Richard: (in Scary voice) ANGELICA PICKLES!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU.. ARE.. IN.. TROUBLE.. AND.. IN.. DEAD MEAT!!! Part 2: Angelica Gets Beaten Up By Ike [Cut to: Outside Angelica’s home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound played really loudly.] [Cut to: The living room] Bing Bong: (normal voice) Angelica, how dare you make fun of Sarah Crewe and make her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Good Dinosaur over Arlo’s father’s death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Freddy Ferret: I agree with Bing Bong! Reggie: You probably hurt over 60,000 people because of what you did to Sarah Crewe!! Soren: Even worse, you just hurt whole entire families!!! Roll Light: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 10,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Sarah Crewe bawl extremely harder! Selkie: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Sarah Crewe’s massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Classified: Why would you make Sarah Crewe cry like that? Why? (3x) Rola Sakubara: Do you know she was a nice princess? Female Corrin: You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Sarah Crewe cry extremely mega harder, you mean girl!!! Azura: That's it! You are grounded until the Lion King (2019) comes out at theaters! And for that, Ike is going to clobber you. Ike, beat up Angelica!! [Ike appears as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect plays] Ike: That's what you will get for making fun of Sarah Crewe during The Good Dinosaur. Prepare for some bleeding!! [Robbie Rotten hides the screen] Robbie Rotten: Don’t your kids watch it! Part 3: Sarah Crewe‘s Comfortation/Tickle Time/Dinner